Eres a quien yo he elegido
by Yolotsin Xochitl
Summary: Con magia o sin magia Baz siempre elegirá a Simon para ser su compañero de vida, porque Simon nunca se cansara de recordarle que a pesar de ser un vampiro el sigue estando vivo.
1. Chapter 1

_¡Hola! Bueno, como probablemente ustedes no sabrán hace poco cumplí cinco años en fanfiction, y como casi todos los años decidí escribir algo especial para celebrarlo. Y están estos retos que siempre he amado de escribir drabbles de tú OTP y que nunca he hecho. Así que. ¿Qué mejor ocasión para hacerlo? Cabe resaltar que aunque el reto original es de uno por día la verdad es que no seré capaz de hacerlo, porque no es el único fandom en el que lo estoy haciendo (Eso sí, con listas distintas en cada uno) cabe aclarar, así que solo me comprometo a al menos uno por semana. También debo decir que aunque originalmente los drabbles son textos de máximo 500 palabras, mi rango será de 450 a 550. Ya dejo de aburrirlos con explicaciones y empiezo, espero y sea de su agrado._

 **1.** **Tomándose de las manos**

Salir con Simon Snow era mucho menos sexy de lo que Baz hubiera pensado. Pero aun así, cada fin de semana, salía de Watford y se dirigía a casa de los Bunce para verlo.

Pasaban mucho tiempo juntos, a solas, en la habitación de Penélope. Pero no hacían mucho más que tomarse de las manos.

Siempre que Baz se iba, Penny interrogaba a su mejor amigo sobre lo que hacía con su novio cuando ella salía de la habitación. Simon era honesto, ella no le creía.

—Simon, ya somos prácticamente adultos. No te voy a juzgar— insistía ella.

—Nos tomamos de las manos— insistía él.

En contra de algunos de sus principios, Penélope Bunce un día decidió espiar un poco. Y su decepción fue grande al descubrir justamente lo que Simon le había dicho, a él y Baz tomados de las manos.

De vez en cuando hablaban, y siempre antes de despedirse se besaban. Aunque nunca con tanta intensidad como lo habían hecho esa primera noche. Pero sus manos siempre se buscaban, y cuando se encontraban no querían que nada las separara.

Al inicio era algo que hacían en la intimidad, pero luego empezaron a alargarlo a cuando Simon lo acompañaba a la puerta a despedirlo. Y luego un poco más lejos.

Empezaron a hacer paseos tomados de las manos. Iban al parque y a comprar roles de canela. Se sentaban en una banca y comían con la mano que tenían libre. Porque los besos eran momentos fugaces, pero el recuerdo de la sensación de la mano del otro les permitía pasar los días que estaban separados sin volverse locos.

Después de que Baz se graduara decidieron que era hora de que su familia supiera de lo suyo. De todos modos su primo ya los había visto y era cuestión de tiempo para que el resto de su familia se enterara, y Baz prefería que no fuera por fuentes externas. Lo hablo con Simon y él estuvo de acuerdo, no era un fan de la familia de su novio pero seguía siendo la familia de su novio.

Baz llevaba horas repasando mentalmente el discurso que daría cuando nada más abrir la puerta de su casa su hermana Mordelia le dijo:

—¡Eres novio del elegido!— no era una pregunta.

—¿Cómo lo descubriste?— le pregunto Baz, listo para asesinar a Niall.

Su hermana se río.

—Soy joven, no estúpida.

Baz se proponía a regañarla por su lenguaje, pero entonces se dio cuenta. Cálida, ligeramente rasposa por el continuo uso de la espada, perfectamente familiar, la mano de Simon entre la suya.

Sonrió, los colmillos bien visibles, elevo las manos entrelazadas y le dio un suave beso a los nudillos de su novio.

—Sí, soy novio del elegido.

 _No me convenció mucho. ¡Prometo esforzarme más para los próximos!_

 _Los quiere: yo._


	2. Chapter 2

**1.** **Acurrucarse en algún lado**

Simon nunca se había subido a un avión.

Si uno se sentaba a pensarlo un segundo tenía mucho sentido considerando que había pasado un poco más de la mitad de su vida como un huérfano con una lejana esperanza de algún día conseguirse una vida propia con familia incluida. Y la otra intentando descubrir qué hacer con esa vida propia que había conseguido y que ahora prometía matarlo en cuanto se descuidara un segundo. Ninguno de los dos escenarios le daba mucha oportunidad de salir de su natal Inglaterra.

Ahora finalmente estaba entrando a la tercera etapa de su vida. La cual incluía un título universitario que no estaba muy seguro de cómo había conseguido y un sexi novio vampiro lleno de magia que aún no lograba creer que conservara de su segunda etapa de vida.

Y también estaba Penny, su compañera de departamento de los últimos cuatro años y mejor amiga, con un novio en Estados Unidos con el que se acababa de mudar y que insistía en que él y Baz debían ir a pasar unas vacaciones con ellos antes de que la vida de adultos los consumiera por completo a los cuatro.

Así que ahí estaba, en una fila para que lo revisaran y pudiera entrar a la lata de metal que lo sostendría kilómetros por encima del mar. Y ya estaba bastante atemorizado.

—Asegúrate de no parecer nervioso, porque los idiotas piensan que tienes algo que esconder y se ensañan contigo, y no queremos que descubran nada que nos cueste explicar.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Simón.

—¿Podrías recordarme otra vez que es lo que tenemos que ocultar?— murmuro por debajo de su aliento, para que nadie más lo escuchara.

—Tus alas— respondió Baz, mirándolo como si fuera un idiota.

No era especialmente raro que lo mirara así, pero aun así el golpe le dio duro. No hablaron en lo que restó de la fila, pero cuando llego el turno de Simon (que iba adelante), Baz tuvo que disculparle al policía que le ladro en la cara por la actitud de su novio.

—Es la primera vez que viaja en un avión, y tiene ese miedo tonto que todos hemos tenido alguna vez de que se caiga al mar.

De algún modo que probablemente tenía que ver con razones divinas ambos lograron llegar sanos y salvos hasta sus respectivos asientos, uno al lado del otro, en la lata gigante de metal. Pero lo verdaderamente aterrador no empezó hasta que esta empezó a despegarse del suelo.

Simon se aferró con fuerza al pecho de su novio en busca de protección y este correspondió el contacto rodeándolo con sus brazos. Después del par de minutos que podrían competir por el puesto de los octavos más aterradores de su vida (porque está bien que estaba asustado, pero eso nunca se compararía con enfrentar a la nada que resulta ser tú mismo), el avión finalmente se estabilizó y Baz le preguntó si ya podía soltarlo.

El pelinegro nunca solía ser así de afectivo en público, y la verdad es que Simon se sentí bastante cómodo en esa posición, así que se acurruco más cerca de su novio.

—No, creo que tendremos que permanecer así todo el viaje.

 _A diferencia del anterior, ame como quedo este. Espero que a ustedes al menos les haya gustado._

 _Los quiere: yo._


	3. Chapter 3

**3.** **Viendo una película**

En Watford las clases solían ser lo suficientemente intelectualmente estimulantes para Baz como para olvidar por un par de horas que estaba desesperadamente enamorado de su inestable, torpe y desgraciadamente hermoso compañero de habitación. Y aunque en muchas de las materias él sabía que era claramente superior al resto de sus compañeros, quizás con excepción de Penny, y por lo tanto podía darse el lujo de babosear un poco. Había decidido que ese año se aseguraría no aceptar menos de un diez perfecto de calificación. Incluso había decidido dejar de falsamente coquetear con Wellbelove para hacer rabiar a Simon. Quizás sí se concentraba lo suficiente en sus estudios y en ignorar a Snow este dejaría de pasar cada segundo del día rondando su cabeza.

Pero el maestro había faltado ese día.

Había contraído un resfriado mágico o alguna tontería así que de ningún modo justificaba semejante irresponsabilidad. Y como tenían un inepto por director, a este no se le ocurrió nada mejor que poner una aburrida película de normales para matar las DOS HORAS que duraba la clase. Y como la vida lo odiaba, de algún modo había terminado sentado entre la pared y Simon Snow.

Las luces se apagaron y la proyección empezó. Era una tonta película sobre la revolución francesa, típico del Hechicero, que no le serviría de nada para incrementar su nivel de Griego. Así que se permitió perderse, tan solo un poco.

La oscuridad lo protegía y le permitía sentirse como en las noches, en su habitación, cuando de vez en cuando se permitía ver como Snow dormía, con la boca abierta y el millón de pecas que opacaban las estrellas.

No tardo mucho a que la escena se pareciera un poco más a esa de las noches, cuando Simon, que al parecer no compartía los gustos cinematográficos de su tutor, se quedó dormido.

Un gozoso pánico invadió a Baz cuando la cabeza llena de risos de su amor descanso en su hombro de forma casi natural (puede que él se hubiera movido un poco más cerca para asegurarse de que eso pasara).

La adrenalina corría por sus venas, por las que en realidad no solía correr mucho de nada debido a su estado vampírico, mientras se aseguraba de que nadie notara lo que estaba pasando casi al fondo del salón. Y tenía que existir un Dios todo poderoso, porque el estado de gran parte de sus compañeros no era muy diferente a la del chico que dormía en su hombro, mientras que personas como Bunce en verdad observaban la película con interés y el resto cuchicheaba entre ellos.

Así que Baz se embriago de su aroma, de su calor, de la forma en que las luces de la pantalla hacían sombras con sus pestañas. Y cuando Penelope Bunce se giró por un segundo dejo caer con violencia la cabeza de su amado y exclamo:

—¡¿Qué mierda te pasa Snow?! ¿Acaso no puedes dejarme ver la película en paz?

 _En serio espero que alguien lea esto porque estoy orgullosa de mi trabajo. Me encantaría saber la opinión de ustedes._

 _Los quiere: yo._


	4. Chapter 4

**4.** **En una cita**

—No puedo creer que llevemos casi siete meses saliendo y nunca hayamos tenido una cita real.

—¿Qué hay de la ocasión en la cafetería esa… en la que pediste un sándwich?

—¡Por Crowley! ¿Por qué recuerdas que pedí? De todos modos, no cuenta si la mitad de los Bunce iban con nosotros.

—No iban la mitad.

—Tienes razón. Si hubieran ido la mitad no habría habido forma de que pagara toda la cuenta yo solo.

—Ya te dije que lo siento, no volveré a asumir que tu cartera es infinita.

Baz suspiro cuando vio la expresión de su novio. Odiaba cuando se ponía así. Ya era lo suficientemente difícil cuando entre él y Penny lo convencían a salir, no quería desperdiciar el tiempo con él cabizbajo todo el tiempo.

—Si lo pensamos un poco, quizás la graduación cuenta como cita— dijo, para intentar animarlo.

—Imposible, llegue de sorpresa. ¿Cómo sé que no hubieras salido huyendo si te hubiera avisado?

Baz sonrió al notar que Simon estaba bromeando.

—Tienes razón, definitivamente lo hubiera hecho.

—¿Y qué tal la vez que fuimos a hablar con Nicodemus?

—No, en todo caso en esa ocasión mi cita fue con Nicodemus, aunque sospecho que él sí que hubiera salido huyendo si hubiera sabido que iba.

—No creo que hubiera sido tan tonto como para perderse la oportunidad de hablar con un vampiro que, a diferencia de él, aún conserva su magia— continuó Simon con el juego—. Aunque, si Nicodemus era tu cita… ¿Por qué me besaste a mí al final de la noche?

—Corrección, tú me besaste a mí. Lo que fue muy grosero de tu parte, déjame decirte. Deberías ir y disculparte con el pobre Nicodemus. Qué manera de robarle su cita.

Ambos rieron después de eso, lo que fue música para los oídos de Baz. Últimamente era casi imposible conseguir ese sonido por parte del rubio.

—Aunque si lo vemos por otro lado, lo único que hiciste fue cambiar una criatura con características no normales sin magia, por otra criatura con características no normales sin magia— agregó entonces Simon, arruinando el momento.

—No digas tonterías— dijo Baz con los ojos en blanco, su novio se disponía a argumentar pero él siguió hablando—. Si vuelves a decir una cosa así no te comprare nada de comer.

Probablemente esa era la forma más tonta de amenazarlo que había usado desde que lo conocía, considerando que muchas de sus antiguas amenazas estaban relacionadas con la magia, pero logro su cometido.

Fueron a comer crepas en una pequeña cafetería-restaurante, caminaron por el parque mientras recordaban entre risas y un poco de nostalgia su tiempo en Watford. Finalmente Baz compro un helado para cada uno, chocolate para Simon y menta para él, y se detuvieron en un puente a ver una puesta de sol.

—Y… ¿Mejor que tu cita con Nicodemus?— preguntó Simon.

Baz lamio su helado con calma sin mirarlo.

—Supongo. Aunque bastante gay para mi gusto.

—Idiota…— murmuro Simon por lo bajo con voz claramente divertida.

Baz se hecho a reír.

 _Espero que alguien lo lea._

 _Los quiere: yo._


	5. Chapter 5

**5.** **Besándose**

Simon llevaba meses teniendo la misma pesadilla una y otra vez. O al menos el creía que era una pesadilla. Porque no había forma humana de que eso fuera un sueño bueno. En realidad, no tenía ni porque estarse preguntando si en verdad era una pesadilla o no, porque tenía que serlo, una cruel y asquerosa pesadilla.

No era todas las noches, pero si lo suficientemente seguido como para preocuparse.

La primera vez había sido en verano, antes de regresar a clases. Simon supuso que se debió a sus esfuerzos de esperar hasta la hora del camino para pensar en Watford. Probablemente su escuela lo llamaba a gritos, y como él se negaba a pensar en ella había encontrado la manera de deslizarse hasta sus sueños. Y como todo mundo sabe en los sueños todo se vuelve abstracto, y seguramente había mezclado a su nueva y maravillosa novia Agatha con su odioso y probablemente peligroso compañero de cuarto Baz.

Sin embargo las cosas no se habían detenido ahí, el sueño regreso poco después. Para ser más exactos, el día que llego a Watford. Baz no había llegado para entonces en ese entonces, pero Penny dormía en la cama al lado suya por lo que supuso que el ambiente familiar y tener a alguien durmiendo en la cama del vampiro era lo que estaba causando todo.

Y así continuo, invitando pretexto tras pretexto para justificar esas pesadillas tan vividas. Hasta que no pudo soportarlo más y tuvo que contárselo a su mejor amiga.

—¿Crees que podría ser una clase de hechizo?— le preguntó después de haberle expuesto su problema.

—Es poco probable. ¿Quién querría hechizarte para algo así?

—¡Claramente Baz! ¿Quién más disfruta de hacer de mi vida una miseria?

—Sé que Baz puede ser cruel muchas veces, pero no creo que le gustara que soñaras con él… Considerando que te odia y todo eso— comento Penny escéptica—. Aparte de que también está el hecho de que todo esto empezó a pasarte antes de que entráramos a clases. ¿Cómo se supone que te hechizara si ni siquiera te tenía cerca?

—Pudo haber investigado cual era mi casa hogar e ir a hacerlo mientras dormía— insistió Simon—. Si tú pudiste encontrarme una vez. ¿Por qué el no?

—¿Y no crees que haya algún otro motivo por lo que has estado soñando eso Simon? Tú sabes, algo no relacionado con la magia.

—Imposible. ¿Por qué más iba a soñar con que besaba a Baz?

Aunque no quisiera admitirlo, después de eso Simon empezó a cuestionarse si no habría de verdad algo más que lo hiciera soñar que besaba a Baz. Y por más que intentaba no pensar en ello cada vez se le hacía más difícil no hacerlo. Hasta que llego al punto de que en una ocasión, mientras estaba besando a Agatha, estuvo a punto de decir el nombre de Baz en lugar del de ella.

En ese momento decidió que no podía seguir así. Quizás si lo hacía, solo una vez, esas pesadillas desaparecían. Así que esa noche permaneció despierto hasta aproximadamente una hora después de que su compañero de habitación se durmió, entonces se deslizó hasta su cama y lo beso con mucha suavidad para evitar despertarlo. Y a partir de entonces Simón solo tuvo dulces sueños.

 _Otro que no me convenció tanto y solo me sobro una palabra. Espero que si alguien lo lee le haya gustado._

 _Los quiere: yo._


	6. Chapter 6

**6.** **Usando la ropa del otro**

El problema de salir con un rico, es que en todos los eventos sociales tenías que verte como rico. Y eso implicaba usar trajes, muchos trajes.

Baz era un experto en todo eso. Había nacido para ser parte de la clase social alta, para usar ropa bonita y siempre verse superior al resto de los simples mortales (lo que tenía sentido considerando que no estaban seguros si él seguía siendo mortal o no). Pero Simon no.

Los papás de sus amigas habían sido muy amables con él y le habían donado sus trajes viejos. Lo qué si bien estaba bien para la mayoría del tiempo, no para esta ocasión en la que por primera ocasión estaría en una reunión familiar con todos los Grimm que aún continuaban respirando.

—Yo podría prestarte un traje— le aseguró Baz.

—¿Qué no el usar tú ropa sería demasiado gay para convivir con tu familia? — preguntó Simon, no quería dar la impresión equivocada, aunque aún no estaba seguro de cual era esa.

—¿Y cómo van a saber qué es mi ropa?

—Eres más alto que yo, seguramente se verá extraña en mí.

—Snow, usas mi ropa todo el tiempo y nadie nunca ha dicho nada.

—Eso no es cierto.

—Mira que estas usando en este momento.

Simon se miró en el espejo de cuerpo completo que estaba en el cuarto de su novio, los calcetines viejos de Watford eran suyos, el pantalón de mezclilla con un agujero era suyo, pero la playera lisa gris definitivamente era demasiado cara para ser suya.

—Bueno, quizás hay veces que uso tu ropa.

—¿Entonces puedes usar mi traje?

—Supongo que sí.

Simon continúo viéndose un rato frente al espejo.

—Baz. ¿Por qué nunca usas tú mi ropa?

—¿Disculpa?

—Tienes razón, yo siempre uso tu ropa, ya ni siquiera te pido permiso…

—Snow, tú nunca has pedido permiso.

—El punto es que yo uso tú ropa, pero tú nunca usas la mía. ¿Por qué?

—No tengo la necesidad. Además, tú tienes como tres playeras y dos pantalones. ¿Qué se supone que use?

—¡Esas tres playeras y esos dos pantalones!

Con un bufido Baz se puso de pie y saco una playera y un pantalón del cajón donde Simon guardaba su ropa.

—No mires— dijo Baz mientras se quitaba la playera.

Con una sonrisa Simon se puso una mano sobre los ojos, pero mentiría si dijera que no espió un poco entre los dedos.

—Listo, puedes ver.

Baz traía unos pantalones de mezclilla negros que le quedaban un tanto cortos y una playera azul marino de manga tres cuartos. No era el chico elegante al que estaba acostumbrado, pero se veía bien para un día que no quisieran llamar mucho la atención.

—Deberías usar mi ropa más seguido. Te ves guapísimo.

—Tienes razón— contestó Baz sarcásticamente—. Lo que más me gusta es el escote de la espalda. Pero tienes razón, yo siempre me veo guapo.

Simon sintió como se le encendía el rostro cuando su novio se dio la vuelta y vio el agujero que Penny le había hecho para las alas.

 _Creo que el final no quedo tan bien, pero en general me gusto como quedo. No sé ustedes que opinan._

 _Los quiere: yo._


	7. Chapter 7

**7.** **Haciendo Cosplay**

—¿Has visto esa caricatura, Drama Total?— le preguntó Simon a su novio.

—Alguna vez la vi anunciada en la tele, pero nunca la vi verdaderamente— le contesto Baz distraídamente mientras revisaba un viejo baúl lleno de ropa—. ¿Por qué?

Gareth, su antiguo compañero de edificio, los había invitado a los dos a una fiesta de disfraces, y llevaban media hora intentando decidir cómo se iban a disfrazar.

Era la primera vez que se iban a ver con alguien de Watford, que no fuera Penny, desde que se habían graduado. Y también era la primera vez que sus antiguos compañeros los verían como una pareja oficial después de que todos lo habían descubierto en la graduación. Definitivamente estaban nerviosos, aunque Baz nunca lo admitiría.

—Estaba pensando, esta ese personaje que es como súper gay, pero no se le nota tanto.

—Decídete Snow, era súper gay o no se le notaba.

—¿No se puede ambas? Tú eres súper gay, pero no me di cuenta hasta que me besaste en ese bosque— dijo Simon—. Y yo probablemente lo sea, pero nadie dudaba de mis sentimientos por Agatha. Ni siquiera yo.

—Número uno: tú me besaste a mí, así que si a alguien se le debe acusar de súper gay es a ti. Y número dos, aunque se contradiga un poco con el primer punto: creí que íbamos a dejarlo en que eres bisexual para que dejaras de darle vueltas al tema.

Simon suspiró mientras se dejaba caer en la cama en la que estaba sentado.

—¿Puedo continuar?

—¿Tengo otra opción?

—La cuestión es que me recuerdas mucho a este chico. Principalmente en personalidad, pero también tienen la misma nariz y más o menos el mismo corte. Aunque él tiene mucho más pigmento en la piel…

—Snow, ve al punto.

—Creo que deberías disfrazarte de él.

Baz enarco una ceja.

—¿Y de quien te disfrazarías tú? ¿O ya te arrepentiste de lo de ir disfrazados en pareja?

—Hay otro chico en la caricatura— comento él aparentemente un poco apenado—, muchas personas opinan que harían una buena pareja. Nunca los ponen como pareja oficialmente, pero tienen sus momentos. Estaba pensando que yo podría ser él.

A Baz no le emocionaba mucho la idea de disfrazarse de personajes de una tonta caricatura. Y mucho menos de una que no conocía, pero la verdad es que no tenía una mejor idea y si eso hacía feliz a Simon no le veía el problema a intentarlo.

Baz se tardó casi dos horas en estar listo. La verdad es que caracterizarse como Noah, el dichoso personaje que a Simon le recordaba a él, en lo referente a ropa era bastante sencillo. Usaba muchas capas de ropa en un estilo bastante nerd, no tenía mucho estilo pero la verdad es que era ropa cómoda. El verdadero problema es que el dichoso personaje era indio, así que su piel era bastante más oscura que la suya, por lo que le tomo un tiempo considerable maquillarse para obtener un tono aceptable.

Pero todo valió la pena cuando vio como a Simon, (o más bien Cody) con su suéter amarillo y una adorable separación entre los dientes, se le iluminó la cara al verlo.

 _Tenía que hacer una referencia de NoCo, me recuerdan demasiado a estos dos. Espero que si alguien lee esto les guste._

 _Los quiere: yo._


	8. Chapter 8

**8.** **De compras**

Todo mundo dice que el inicio es la mejor etapa de un matrimonio. Bueno, todas esas personas olvidan decir que cuando uno se casa, si no llevaban tiempo viviendo juntos ya, no se tiene absolutamente nada.

Simon y Baz ya habían vivido juntos antes. Durante siete años y medio para ser más exactos. Pero considerando que durante ese tiempo su antigua escuela se había encargado de darles todo lo necesario, no es como que verdaderamente contara como experiencia.

Cuando Simon se había ido a vivir con Penny, los papás de ella habían puesto prácticamente todo. Y en el caso de Baz con su tía, la verdad es que ni le había pasado por la mente necesitar aportar con algo al inmobiliario del departamento.

Tiempo después, cuando Penny se había ido a Estados Unidos, la verdad es que Simon no había tenido problema con vivir solo con su cama, armario, una estufa, un sillón y una televisión. Pero al parecer, según su esposo, se necesitaba más que eso para vivir.

—Tus familiares ricos nos regalaron una tostadura de pan, una licuadora y platos. ¿Qué más necesitamos?— pregunto Simon mientras jugaba con el nuevo anillo que tenía en el dedo.

—No lo sé. ¿Una sala? ¿Un comedor? ¿Un par de escritorios? ¿Todos los malditos muebles?

—Si hubieras accedido a llevarnos la de mi apartamento, no tendríamos que comprar una sala— le reclamo Simon.

—Un sillón viejo y manchado de comida no es una sala.

—Bueno, pero si ya vamos a comprar una sala. ¿Para qué necesitamos un comedor?

—¿Cómo que para qué? ¿Planeas que comamos en la sala todos los días?

—¿Por qué no?

—Tenemos más clase que eso.

—Tú tendrás más clase que eso.

En ese momento uno de los trabajadores de la tienda se acercó a ellos.

—Buenas tardes. ¿Puedo ayudarles en algo, caballeros?

—Comedores, queremos ver comedores.

Al final tanto Baz como Simon cedieron y terminaron comprándose un pequeño comedor con solo cuatro sillas, en lugar del largo y elegante de ocho sillas que quería Baz. Lo siguiente era la sala.

—Nada amarillo— dijo Baz cuando vio cómo su esposo veía una pequeña sala con sillones de colores brillantes.

—Nada de piel— dijo entonces Simon.

—No puedes prohibirme la piel.

—Claro que puedo, la mitad de las personas que conozco son veganos, y de los restantes la mitad o son vegetarianos o les gustaría dejar la carne pero por problemas de salud no lo hacen.

—No es mi culpa que te hayas decidido por una profesión repleta de Hippies.

—Son agradables, y apoyan mucho nuestra relación.

—Me pregunto qué tanto la apoyarían si supieran que tu novio… esposo, bebe sangre directamente del cuello de animales.

Simon levanto los hombros, como restándole importancia a la situación.

—Ellos piensan que tienes un problema de absorción de nutrientes, así que no nos juzgan por no ser veganos.

—¿Estás diciendo que tus amiguitos en verdad saben que bebo sangre?

Baz se puso pálido, incluso más de lo normal. Siempre supo que Simon era idiota, pero nunca pensó que tanto.

—Oh claro, y también saben de mis alas— contestó mortalmente serio, antes de echarse a reír.

 _No me mejor trabajo, pero de todos modos prácticamente nadie me lee así que ñe._

 _Los quiere: yo._


	9. Chapter 9

**9.** **Saliendo con amigos**

Baz tardo un par de segundos en recordar donde estaba, y una vez lo hizo se sintió muy incómodo.

El chico a su lado se removió en la cama y Baz tuvo que morderse la luenga para evitar hacer cualquier ruido y despertarlo. No sabía en que había estado pensando cuando accedió a eso.

Bueno, en realidad si sabía: en Simon. Siempre era culpa de él que hiciera todas esas cosas extrañas.

Salió de la cama y después de la habitación para ir a orinar con cuidado. La cabaña en la que estaba se veía un poco más polvosa y tétrica de noche que de día. Baz se rio a sus adentros, porque como vampiro que era parecía estúpido que una vieja cabaña de normales se le hiciera tétrica. Cuando finalmente llego al baño, este estaba siendo desocupado por Penny.

—Oh, hola Baz. ¿Micah ya está dormido?

—No, en realidad estábamos pensando en divertirnos un poco esta noche. ¿Sabes a lo que me refiero? En vista de que nuestras parejas decidieron botarnos en una habitación del otro lado de la cabaña.

—Si lo intentaran estoy segura de que podrían llevarse muy bien.

—¿No te estoy diciendo que lo estamos haciendo?

Penny rodo los ojos y poniéndose de puntitas paso un brazo sobre los hombros de Baz.

—En ese caso espero que se diviertan. Estoy seguro de que a Simon le encantara enterarse de lo bien que se están llevando.

Por el tono que uso Penny, Baz supo que había entendido perfectamente la insinuación que había hecho anteriormente, y que lo estaba amenazando en ese momento.

—Eres cruel.

—Yo no soy la que quiere acostarse con tu novio.

—No seas tonta, Micah se durmió nada más tocar la cama.

A la mañana siguiente todos excepto Baz estaban frescos como lechuga, listos para hacer caminata junto al montón de desconocidos normales con los que habían compartido cabaña la noche anterior. Estaba de muy mal humor, pero cuando Simon tomo su mano fue como si le inyectaran un montón de endorfinas directamente en el corazón.

—¿Qué tal dormiste?— le pregunto, y Baz considero injusto lo hermoso que veía.

—Pésimo. Recuérdame porque acepte hacer esto.

—Porque es divertido, y porque quieres conocer mejor a Micah.

—Aún no tengo de donde sacas lo último… en realidad ninguna de las partes.

—Tú y Penny se están llevando muy bien. De hecho incluso hay veces que me pongo celoso— Simon se rio entre dientes antes de continuar hablando—. Deberías ser un buen amigo e intentar conocer a su novio. Ella ya conoce al tuyo.

—Eso no es justo, tú eres su mejor amigo. Si yo hable tres veces con Micah mientras estuvo en Watford fue mucho.

—La vida es injusta.

Baz soltó a Simon un segundo para lanzarlo contra un arbusto y se río cuando él le grito molesto. Aunque sabía que pasaría el resto del día lanzándole discretamente hechizos de curación para cerrar los pequeños rasguños que se había hecho.

En la noche, mientras el novio de Penny se cambiaba para dormir sin ningún miramiento de que su compañero de habitación, y cama, fuera gay, Baz decidió intentar conocerlo un poco mejor.

El chico era bastante gracioso en realidad.

 _No sé muy bien en que pensaba al hacer este capítulo. Pero honestamente me gusto._

 _Los quiere: yo._


	10. Chapter 10

**10.** **Con orejas de animales**

Baz era un idiota y Simon iba a matarlo. Y a Penny por no detenerlo.

Con cuidado se pasó el peine por el cabello, primero para un lado, después para el otro, para enfrente y hacia atrás. Pero era inútil, no había forma de ocultarse esas malditas cosas. Así que se puso un sombrero y decidió salir a la calle con la firme esperanza de que no hubiera ni una briza de viento.

Nunca pensó que regresaría a esa casa, aunque en el fondo siempre lo había deseado. No importaba que hubiera pasado, seguía siendo una parte importante de su adolescencia y lo hacía sentirse como si en verdad tuviera raíces a las cuales aferrarse. Un sonriente hombre le abrió la puerta y Simon le regreso la sonrisa mientras aceptaba su invitación para pasar.

Algunas horas después, a treinta minutos sin tráfico de la casa Baz se había empezado a preocupar. En realidad se estaba volviendo loco de la preocupación. Así que le marco a la persona que en cualquier otra situación hubiera marcado desde un tiempo atrás, pero en esos momentos parecía ilógico que supiera algo.

—Lo siento— dijo Penny después de que le explicara la situación—. No he hablado con él desde la mañana. ¿Quieres que le pida a Micah que le llame?

—Gracias Penny, pero no serviría de nada. Yo ya lo intenté y resulta que dejo su teléfono en casa— la mejor amiga de su novio se rio al otro lado del mar y Baz tuvo que sonreír un poco—. ¿Tienes alguna idea de donde podría estar?

—No… ¡Espera! La casa de Agatha.

Baz se removió incomodo en su asiento.

—¿La casa de Agatha? ¿Por qué estaría ahí?

—Es su amiga, e iba a ir a Inglaterra por las vacaciones de Navidad. Aparte, su padre es médico mágico. Quizás fue a que le cortaran tú pequeña bromita.

Baz no quiso pedirle a Penny el número de Agatha para comprobar si su teoría era correcta, principalmente porque no quería aceptar que había una posibilidad de que su novio se hubiera ido a refugiar a casa de su ex. Pero después de una hora más de espera, Baz agarro las llaves de su coche y se dirigió a la casa de los Wellbelove, donde solo había estado una vez antes, sin dejar de morderse el labio inferior.

No estaba seguro que le preocupaba más, si la posibilidad de que Simon estuviera ahí por Agatha o por su padre.

Cuando estaba a punto de llegar a la casa del médico mágico se encontró con que Simon estaba saliendo de la colonia, así que detuvo el automóvil para que este se subiera.

—¿Cómo me encontraste?

—Penny me dijo que quizás habías ido a ver al Doctor Wellbelove.

—Tu estúpida bromita me está causando un dolor terrible. ¿Sabes?

—¡Idiota! Solo tenías que esperar un par de horas y desaparecerían por si solas— exclamo Baz asustado mientras le arrancaba su sombrero a su novio.

Un par de orejas de burro surgieron debajo de este.

—¿A qué escuela crees que fue? Ya sé eso. ¿Pero sabes lo incomodo qué es mantenerlas ocultas debajo de un estúpido sombrero?

—¿Entonces a que fuiste donde los Wellbelove?

—Llegó Agatha de Estados Unidos y quería desearles unas felices fiestas a ella y su papá.


	11. Chapter 11

**1.** **Usando Kigurumis**

La paternidad era una de las cosas más difíciles a las que Simon y Baz se habían enfrentado en su vida. Y eso que convencer a un dragón hambriento de magia de regresar a casa, no es algo precisamente sencillo. Pero en su defensa, habían recibido como hija a un pequeño demonio hambriento de un montón de cosas que no estaban muy seguros de que eran.

—Baz, Julieta trajo una nota de mala conducta de la escuela— le dijo Simon por teléfono a su esposo.

—¿Otra vez mordió a un niño?— le preguntó el mientras se frotaba el rostro.

—No, ahora no… ¿Crees poder faltar a tu trabajo el viernes?

—Sabes que no. ¿Por qué?

—Es día de madres e hijos en la escuela de la niña.

Julieta tenía tres años, era prácticamente una bebé, pero ya entendía muchas cosas. Como que la mayoría de los niños tenían mamá y papá, no papá y papá. Así que cuando les dieron la noticia a los niños de lo que acontecería el viernes ella hiso una rabieta.

—¿No quieres que papá y yo vayamos el viernes a tu escuela? — le preguntó Simon con dulzura.

—No.

—¿Por qué no?

—Son feos.

—¿Por qué somos feos?

—Son feos.

Simon estaba a punto de volver a hablar cuando Simon lo interrumpió.

—¿Y si vamos vestidos de unicornios? ¿Eso nos haría un poco menos feos?

La niña se lo pensó un momento antes de mirarlo con seriedad.

—Solo yo soy un unicornio.

—Está bien, tú puedes ser un unicornio. ¿Qué quieres que seamos nosotros?

Baz se arrepintió casi inmediatamente después de proponer lo que le propuso a su hija. A ella siempre le habían gustado los kigurumis de unicornio, pero Simon y él no le habían comprado uno por qué creían que eran estúpidos. Bueno, a Baz se le hacían estúpidos.

Cuando llegaron al jardín de niños donde estudiaba Julieta una niña fue corriendo a abrazarla y decirle que se veía hermosa con su ropa de unicornio negro, porque la niña no podía querer un color más infantil.

—¿Y dónde está tu mamá?— preguntó el niño al que Julieta había mordido la semana pasada.

—¿Quién necesita una mamá cuando tengo un león y un achu?

La pequeña niña jalo con la mano derecha a Simon y la izquierda a Baz, para los que había elegido kigurumis de león y pikachu respectivamente. Aunque Baz honestamente dudaba que la niña tuviera idea de que era un pikachu.

Las mamás y maestras los veían extraño, pero ninguna dijo nada. Por otro lado los niños se acercaban a ellos y los invitaban a jugar con ellos.

Julieta era una niña feliz, orgullosa de toda la atención y aceptación que recibían ella y sus dos papás. Y eso era mejor que su dignidad para ellos.


	12. Chapter 12

**12.** **Besuqueándose**

Baz estaba locamente enamorado de cada uno de los lunares de Simon, casi tanto como Simon estaba loco por cada uno de los cabellos de Baz. Así que Simon podía permitir que Baz besara cada uno de sus lunares con calma, siempre y cuando él pudiera pasar sus dedos entre su cabello mientras tanto.

Y es que cuando los labios de uno hacían contacto con la piel del otro, no es que hubiera fuegos artificiales, es que ellos eran fuego puro. Pero ahora en lugar de quemarse, ambos se alimentaban del otro.

Cuando los labios de Baz regresaron a la boca de Simon, este se preguntó si así se sentía tomar agua después de haber pasado una eternidad en el desierto. O si esa era la forma en la que Dios le gritaba que era real. Porque recordaba haber amado cada beso que había compartido con Agatha, pero no recordaba que ninguno de estos besos lo hubiera hecho sentir nunca así.

Nunca habían hecho mucho más que eso, intercambiar saliva en un rítmico y continuo suspirar. Y eso para Baz estaba bien. Aún le costaba trabajo concebir que eso fuera real. Había veces que todavía pensaba que en cualquier momento se despertaría para descubrir que todo había sido un sueño y Simon seguía siendo nada más que su increíblemente molesto y sexi compañero de habitación que tarde o temprano terminaría por matarlo.

Y si seguía besándolo de esa forma, quizás si lo mataría después de todo.

Baz estaba en una lucha constante entre querer más y estar aterrado por la posibilidad de que eso pasara. Simon era demasiado bueno para ser real. Y todo, sobre todo las cosas que hacen que uno se sienta de esa forma, en exceso es malo.

El mundo daba un millón de vueltas cuando estaban juntos. Incluso había ocasiones en las que Simon podía llegar a olvidar que ya no había magia en su interior, ya que recordaba la ocasión en la que se habían transportado al espacio exterior desde su cama en Watford, y la situación no era muy distinta.

Baz no entendía como Wellbelove había sido capaz de dejar ir a Simon, o como es que Bunce no se había terminado por enamorar de él. Todo el maldito mundo debería amar a Simon, porque sin magia o sin ella él siempre sería el elegido.

—Creo que te amo— murmuró Baz en ese momento.

Simon pareció no escucharlo mientras lo besaba una, dos, tres veces más. El vampiro sintió como un nudo se iba apretando en su estómago.

—Bueno…— murmuró Simon mientras enredaba un mechón de cabello de su novio alrededor de su dedo— Sí, probablemente yo también te amo a ti.

—Eres un idiota— murmuro Baz entre beso y beso, y su amado se rio sin apenas despegarse de su boca.


	13. Chapter 13

**13.** **Comiendo helado**

—No puedes deprimirte cada que un personaje ficticio muere y usarlo como pretexto para comer helado— regaño Baz a su novio.

—¡Claro que puedo!

—No, no puedes. Son Los Juegos del Hambre, todos los malditos personajes excepto uno van a morir. Y si sigues comiendo helado a ese ritmo te pondrás gordo y asqueroso.

—¿Así que si me pongo gordo opinaras que estoy asqueroso y me dejaras de amar?

Baz se dejó caer en el sillón al lado de su novio y le quito el bote de helado para darle una cucharada.

—Definitivamente. ¿Te imaginas que vergüenza que un chico tan guapo como yo tenga un novio que parezca gelatina mientras se mueva?

No, la respuesta real era que no importaba como luciera Simon, Baz no podía imaginarse a sí mismo no amándolo.

Baz acomodo su cabeza en el hombro de su novio, pero después de un rato decidió quitarla, porque los huesos de Simon se le clavaban en su oreja.

—¿Sabes qué? Olvídalo, definitivamente debes engordar. Eres muy incómodo.

—¿Eso significa que me compraras todo el helado que quiera?

—Ya quisieras, tendrás que trabajar para alimentar tú gordura.

—Pero tú acabas de decir que debería engordar. ¿Y no me apoyas con mi propósito?

—¿Estas insinuando que mi apoyo moral no te basta y sobra? Me siento realmente ofendido.

Para ese momento Baz ya se había apropiado por completo del bote de helado y si lo estaba comiendo solo, a pesar de que Simon intentaba quitárselo de las manos.

—Si no vas a apoyar con la manutención de mi gordura, al menos podrías no robarme el helado— le reclamo Simon mientras le daba un latigazo con la cola, de manera inconsciente, en la mano haciendo que finalmente soltara el bote.

—Debo decir que tú actitud me parece bastante egoísta y violenta de tu parte.

Simon rodo los ojos mientras se comía los sobrantes del helado. Poco después de que hubo terminado, recostó su cabeza sobre el corazón de su novio y se permitió dormitar un poco.

Al final Simon accedió a no comer helado por el resto del libro. Y a cargar consigo suéteres abullonados sin importar el clima, para que Baz pudiera acomodarse cómodamente en él. A cambio, Baz lo llevaría un buffet de helados cada que terminara de leer alguno de los libros. Parecía un buen trato para él.

Ir a un lugar con comida con Simon siempre implicaba gastos extras, por lo que Baz había optado por los buffets. Era sorprendente la capacidad estomacal que había en el cuerpo de tamaño regular de su novio.

Aunque mientras veía como Simon iba de un lado a otro de la barra de helados, al parecer con el firme propósito de probar todos y cada uno de los sabores disponibles. Lo único en lo que Baz podía pensar era que ojala no le diese un como diabético.

—Baz— dijo Simon, en una de sus pausas entre cucharada y cucharada—. Muchas gracias.

Y solo eso basto para que el vampiro se convirtiera en un helado al sol.


	14. Chapter 14

**14.** **En un estilo de ropa diferente**

—Esto es patético— sentencio Baz mientras Penny le daba unos últimos retoques a su atuendo.

—Oh vamos, es divertido— contestó ella.

—No sé ni siquiera porque tú tienes voz y voto en esta cuestión. Tú no eres gay.

—Una de las Ts significa travesti, así que técnicamente ya soy parte de la comunidad.

—Pero es la primera vez que haces esto. Aparte eres como la tercera mujer más femenina que conozco.

Penny hizo un movimiento de hombros en señal de que no le importaba.

Tenía el pecho vendado, un bigote falso hecho con los pelos de una brocha de maquillaje, tatuajes falsos hechos con magia, un pantalón de su hermano y una camisa de Simón. La verdad es que se había esforzado en su atuendo, pero su rostro era demasiado de bebé como para creerle que en serio era un hombre.

—Estás listo. ¿Quieres verte en un espejo?— le preguntó Penny.

—La verdad es que no.

—Vamos, no seas tonto.

A base de un par de empujones la mejor amiga de su novio lo llevo hasta el espejo de medio cuerpo que había en la habitación. Tuvo que contenerse para evitar soltar una expresión de sorpresa. Frente a él estaba su mamá. Con un estilo de ropa menos sobrio de lo que la recordaba haber visto usar, y con un maquillaje mucho más parecido al de su tía Fiona, pero al final del día lucía como su mamá.

—¿Y? ¿Te gusta cómo luces?

—Sí… Pero porque yo siempre luzco bien, no porque tú hiciste un buen trabajo arreglándome de mujer.

Por sorprendente que todo pareciera, la idea de hacer Drag había sido de Micah, que había escuchado de un nuevo bar LGBTQ+ al que pensó sería divertido llevar a su novia e invitados. Y aunque claramente Baz era el ser más gay en la habitación, fue el menos emocionado ante la idea.

Aun así cuando salió de su habitación para encontrarse a su novio con uno de los vestidos de su madrastra y el cabello lleno de flores, debió admitir en voz alta que se veía bastante impresionante.

—No es justo— se quejó Penny—. Mi maquillaje es mucho más dramático.

—Pero ya te lo dije, yo me veo bien siempre. Para lograr que Snow luzca así se debió necesitar un mayor esfuerzo por parte de la hermana de Micah.

—Yo creo que hiciste un gran trabajo con mi novio, Penny— la intentó animar su mejor amigo.

—Gracias— respondió ella con falsa modestia—. Pero seamos honestos, la reina de esta noche definitivamente es Micah.

La chica fue a besar a su novio, que iba vestido como una pequeña niña nerd, y Baz fingió una arcada haciendo reír a su novio.

Un rato después, cuando los cuatro empezaron su camino hacia el bar, Simon apretó con fuerza la mano de Baz.

—¿Sabes? No creo que esto de hacer Drag sea lo mío. ¿Eso me hace un mal gay?

—El hecho de que también te gusten las mujeres te hace un mal gay. Eso solo te hace un mal novio por no haberme escuchado cuando te dije que no deberíamos hacerlo… Pero quiero agradecerte por convencerme, tampoco será mucho lo mío, pero me dio gusto poder intentarlo contigo— le confesó Baz.

—A mí también, si es contigo puede intentarlo todo.


	15. Chapter 15

**15.** **Cambio de genero**

La magia dura mientras toco el brazo de Beth.

Me siento limpia.

Siento como una corriente.

No sé cómo lo está sintiendo Beth. Tiene los dientes apretados, y cuando salimos de Londres, las lágrimas empiezan a brotar de sus ojos. No se las limpia, aunque parpadea mucho para apartarlas, su rímel no era contra agua así que se le forman dos líneas negras por sus mejillas hasta su barbilla.

Cuando llegamos a la zona rural, ya no necesita mi magia para despejar el camino, así que la suelto. Da vuelta una y otra vez hacia carreteras cada vez más pequeñas hasta que conducimos por una flanqueada por árboles, donde la grava se levanta y golpea la parte de abajo del coche.

Beth se sale abruptamente del coche y frena el coche de golpe, derrapando un poco hacia una zanja, luego sale del coche como si estuviera llegando a un centro comercial y se dirige a los árboles.

Abro la puerta del copiloto y empiezo a seguirla, pero me doy media vuelta para apagar el motor y quitar las llaves. Intento correr atrás de ella entre la nieve que se cuela en mis zapatos del uniforme de Watford, hasta que pierdo su rastro.

—¡Beth!— grito— ¡Beth!

Sigo caminando mientras el frío se cuela debajo de mi falda, fue una pésima idea salir vestida así. Finalmente termino cayéndome a causa de una rama y la nieve moja mis medias térmicas, arruinando mi única fuente de calor.

— _¡Beth!_ — veo un resplandor de luz, fuego, delante de mí, en la profundidad del bosque.

—¡Vete a la mierda, Snow!— la escucho gritar.

Entre tropezones llego hasta ella.

—¿Beth?

Dispara fuego otra vez. El rayo alcanza una rama, que se prende, iluminando a Beth. Está sentada debajo de un árbol con la cabeza apoyada en los brazos.

—¿Qué haces?— le digo— Apágalo.

No me responde. Esta temblando.

—Beth, no te preocupes. Conseguiremos que otra persona nos revele el nombre que estamos buscando. Esto no ha terminado todavía. Vamos a hacer lo que tú papá nos pidió que hiciéramos.

Hace oscilar su varita mágica y deja escapar un chillido de desolación, mientras rocía fuego a nuestro alrededor.

— _Esto_ es lo que mi papá querría para mí, idiota.

Me pongo en cuclillas delante de ella.

—¿De qué demonios estás hablando?

Me mira con desprecio, dejando los dientes a la vista: todos los dientes. Sus colmillos son tan filosos como los de un lobo.

—Mi padre murió asesinando vampiros— aclara—. Y, cuando lo mordieron, se suicidó. Es lo último que hizo. Si supera lo que soy… Nunca me habría dejado vivir.

—Eso no es verdad— replico—. Él te quería. Eras su "princesa".

—¡Él quería a la niña que era!— grita— Pero ya no soy esa niña. Ahora soy una de ellos.

—No lo eres.

—¿No llevas intentando demostrar que soy un monstruo desde que somos niñas? ¡Por Crowlay!, ya tienes la prueba. Ve a contárselo a la Hechicera, ¡cuéntale a todo el mundo que tenías razón!— la luz del fuego danza en su rostro. Siento el calor en mi espalda—. ¡Soy una vampiro, Snow! ¿Ya estás contenta?

—No lo eres— digo, y no sé porque lo digo, y no sé por qué de repente estoy llorando.

Beth parece sorprendida. Y enojada.

—¿Qué?


	16. Chapter 16

**16.** **Durante sus rituales matutinos**

Simon se despierta temprano, como siempre, y rápidamente se pone a sacar sus cosas para vestirse. Es lunes, y ese día tiene examen de latín, así que tiene la esperanza de que si llega a desayunar lo suficientemente temprano podrá repasar un poco con Penny antes de que empiecen las clases.

Entonces escucha a Baz gruñir desde su cama. Y Simon sencillamente _tiene_ que voltearlo a ver.

Simon siempre deja la ventana y cortinas abiertas, por tres sencillas razones que a él le gustaba fingir que son dos. La primera: le gusta. La segunda: a Baz no. Y la tercera, esa que odia la idea de aceptar y que se pasaba buena parte de las mañanas intentando convencerse de que no existía: le encanta Baz a la luz de los primeros rayos de sol de la mañana.

Su cabello es fascinante de una forma en la que el cabello no sé supone que debe serlo, y le encanta el reflejo que el sol hace sobre este. Pero si hay algo incluso más hipnótico y mágico son las sombras que sus pestañas, y los ángulos imposibles de su nariz, forman en su rostro.

En ese momento Baz se remueve en su cama y Simón se sobresalta. Rápidamente regresa a sus actividades matutinas cotidianas. Se anuda la corbata y se asegura de que sus zapatos no necesiten ser boleados. Por su parte, su compañero de habitación se pone de pie aún adormilado listo para dirigirse a la ducha.

—Espera, aún no me he lavado los dientes— lo detiene Simon.

Baz pone los ojos en blanco y por un momento Simon cree que no se lo va a permitir, pero finalmente Baz se separa de la puerta.

—Corre.

Simon se precipita al baño, y después de pensárselo unos segundos decide cerrar la puerta.

—Necesito orinar— anuncia.

—Y yo no necesito saberlo.

Después de hacer sus necesidades, Simon procede a cumplir con la causa de su incursión al baño y lavarse los dientes. Él y Baz no comparten pasta. Simon usa la que les da la escuela sabor a menta, mientras que Baz usa una más sofisticada de hierbabuena. Sin embargo algo se apoderó de Simon en ese momento y no solo tomo la pasta de Baz, sino que también su cepillo y decidió lavarse con eso los dientes. Era algo estúpido y completamente sin sentido, pero su corazón latía rápido y había olvidado como respirar.

Al salir del baño fue incapaz de mirar a su compañero a la cara. Corría por las escaleras, y luego por los pasillos. No paro hasta llegar a la mesa donde sabe se verá con su mejor amiga.

—¿Qué te pasa?— le pregunta Penny en cuanto llega con él— Estas muy rojo.

—¿Te has dado cuenta que los cepillos de dientes de otras personas, saben distinto?


	17. Chapter 17

**17.** **Cuchareándose**

Simon jamás había pasado una noche entera en la misma cama que Agatha. En realidad, jamás había hecho nada más que dormitar un rato en la misma cama que ella. Lo que probablemente se debía a que en Watford los estudiantes tenían prohibido entrar a las residencias del sexo contrario, y a que durante las vacaciones de invierno Simon no podía evitar sentir como una traición al doctor Wellbelove el escabullirse a la habitación de su hija. Aunque era tan relajado, y estaba tan a favor de su relación que quizás no le hubiese importado.

Por supuesto que había compartido cama con personas en alguna ocasión. Como con Penny, tres veces cuando era más chico, o en los peores momentos en el orfanato con algún otro niño. Pero nunca había habido romanticismo ninguna de esas ocasiones.

Y ahora alguien estaba durmiendo en sus brazos. Y no era cualquier alguien, era su enemigo consagrado, aquel al que se había prometido que algún día mataría y que hace tan solo unas horas había comprobado de manera definitiva que era un vampiro.

Pero eso no importaba, ya nada importaba, porque había descubierto que esa probablemente sería su forma favorita de dormir por el resto de su vida. Y es que era sorprendente la manera en que sus cuerpos se reconocían, como parecían encajar como piezas de un rompecabezas a pesar de que el vampiro era un buen tramo más alto que él.

Sus respiraciones se habían sincronizado hacia un buen rato, pero eso no era de sorprenderse considerando que llevaban años durmiendo en la misma habitación.

Simon siempre había dormido con la respiración de otros de fondo. Al haber crecido en orfanatos, la privacidad en realidad no existía. Y una vez en Watford, eran contadas las noches que había pasado solo en su habitación… y las había odiado todas.

Baz se removió un poco entre sus brazos y por un momento Simon olvido como respirar. El sueño lo consumía de dentro hacia afuera, había sido un día con muchas emociones, pero estaba demasiado fascinado como para permitirse cerrar los ojos. ¿Qué pasaba si cuando los volviera a abrir todo había desaparecido? ¿Qué si todo no había sido más que un sueño? ¿Qué si no había sido un sueño, pero para Baz no había sido nada más que un juego?

Se permitió aspirar con fuerza el aroma de Baz, que normalmente era a cedro y bergamota, pero esa noche era a humo. No podía creer que había estado a punto de perderlo. Jamás había visto a Baz como el tipo con pensamientos suicidas. Él era la persona más inteligente de la escuela, tan guapo que robaba la respiración, su familia se pudría en dinero e incluso cuando insultaba tenía clase.

Pero había sido justamente su vulnerabilidad lo que había hecho que Simon aceptara lo que llevaba años intentando evitar admitir. Que Baz estaba tan hecho para él que dolía. Pero ya no tenía por qué seguir doliendo.


	18. Chapter 18

**18.** **Haciendo algo juntos**

El Minotauro es un idiota, y quien diga lo contrario también debe de serlo. La verdad es que siempre le había caído bien, era un buen profesor y no se desesperaba con él tanto como otros profesores. Pero solo un idiota podía asignarle como pareja a Baz… ¿Eso significaba que el crisol también lo era?

—Concéntrate Snow, que no voy a reprobar por tu culpa— dijo Baz mientras dejaba caer un bonche de libros frente a él.

—¿Disculpa?

—No te disculpo, así que ponte a trabajar si no quieres que te convierta en rana.

—Eso está en contra de las reglas— le recodó, pero Baz no hizo más que una mueca.

Tenían que rastrear la historia lingüística de algún hechizó proveniente del griego e intentar hacerlo funcionar en su forma más primitiva. Era el tipo de tareas que Baz y Penny podían hacer dormidos y aun así sacar un diez. Pero que a Simon le costaba una semana entera sin dormir y aun así sacaba un siete.

—Es una tarea un poco tonta. ¿No crees? ¿De qué nos sirve saber la versión primitiva de un hechizo si podemos hacerlo funcionar bien así como esta?

—Si _yo_ puedo hacerlo querrás decir. Tú no eres capaz de hacer ningún hechizo aunque esté simplificado hasta el hartazgo.

Simon se contuvo de decirle que no tenía por qué ser tan duro con él. No podía demostrar que le dolía lo que Baz pudiera opinar de él, eso sería un símbolo de vulnerabilidad y ante él no podía demostrar eso.

—Está bien, primero que nada vamos a fijarnos un poco en tú calidad de Griego. Eíste vrómiko skoulíki.

—¡Oye!

—¿Entendiste lo que dije?— preguntó Baz genuinamente admirado.

—Yo solo sé que skoulíki es gusano, y que eso no puede significar nada bueno— preciso Simon, a lo que Baz rodo los ojos.

—Eíste mia amichanía ston kósmo tis mageías.

—Ese lo entiendo bien, y no es cierto. Soy el mago más poderoso que este mundo ha conocido. No puedo ser una vergüenza.

—¿En serio? Porque no sé para qué te pueda servir todo ese poder si no puedes ocuparlo.

Simon cerró sus manos en puños. Odiaba sentirse así. Siempre buscaba que el resto lo aceptara como parte de su mundo, pero se sentía tan lejos de ellos que a veces se preguntaba si no tendrían razón. Quería ser uno más… quería que Baz dejara de juzgarlo.

—Eíste o ílios Simon, kai eímai apelpisména erotevménos mazí sas.

Simon parpadeo, incapaz de creer lo que había escuchado. Porque si bien no entendía toda la frase, si había comprendido que hablaba de ellos dos y el amor. Hubiera dado lo que sea para entender mejor el griego.

Aunque probablemente estaba dándole demasiadas vueltas al asunto. Seguramente Baz había dicho algo así como que amaría que Simon estuviera muerto, aunque muerto se decía nekrós y él definitivamente no había usado esa palabra.

—¿Crees que podrías concentrarte en buscar un buen hechizo para convertirte en rana, o planeas seguir sentado con cara de estúpido?


	19. Chapter 19

**19.** **En ropa elegante**

—¿Sabes que no debería hacer esto, verdad?— le preguntó Baz a Simon por cuarta vez— ¡Es de mala suerte!

—No soy una novia, Baz— le recordó Simon mientras daba un pequeño saltito para entrar en los pantalones que se estaba probando adentro del vestidor de la tienda más cara que había estado en su vida.

—¿Recuérdame quién va a caminar hasta el altar?— le preguntó Baz desde un sillón.

—¿Preferirías que fuera vestido con el uniforme de Watford? Porque sabes que sería capaz de hacerlo, a mí me parece bastante elegante— lo amenazó Simon.

A Baz le hubiera gustado creer que era mentira, pero en el fondo conocía a su prometido y sabía que era cierto.

—¿Por qué no le pediste a Penny que te acompañara? ¿No es eso lo que hacen cuando van a comprar el vestido, ir con su mejor amiga?

—Penny no tiene sentido de la moda, y yo no soy una novia.

Entonces salió del vestidor, usando un traje negro liso, una camisa blanca y una corbata roja. Era ese tipo de conjuntos que te hacían pensar en los millonarios sexis de los libros.

—No— sentencio Baz.

—¿Por qué? ¿No te gusta?— preguntó Simon sorprendido.

—Me encanta, pero simplemente no eres tú.

Simon regreso al vestidor para salir diez minutos más tarde con un traje azul, mucho menos formal, una camisa blanca con rallas grises claro diagonales y una corbata azul de lunares.

—¿Mejor?

—Más tú, no algo que te permitiré usar el día de nuestra boda.

Simon suspiro mientras empezaba a recorrer la tienda en busca de algo que fuera lo suficientemente elegante, pero sin dejar de ser él. Ni siquiera tenía idea de que significaba eso.

—¿Sabes? Esto sería mucho más fácil si me ayudaras— le dijo a su prometido.

—¿En dónde estaría la diversión en eso?

Dos trajes azules, más elegantes que el primero, con distintas opciones de corbatas y uno gris claro con corbata azul a rayas después, Baz finalmente había llegado a una conclusión.

—Claro, definitivamente.

—¿Te gusta este traje gris?— pregunto Simon genuinamente sorprendido, una vez puesto le había parecido muy informal.

—Claro que no, es horrible. Pero necesitas un traje claro para nuestra boda, ya está decidido.

—No soy una novia— dijo Simon por milésima vez.

—Pero el negro no es para ti, y vengo de una familia tradicionalista. Un color claro se te vera perfecto, solo inténtalo.

Simon suspiro mientras empezaba a ver trajes en el color que había estado evitando desde que había entrado a la tienda. Él se lo había buscado por llevar a su prometido, a pesar de que este le había dicho que no era buena idea.

Cuando se vio en el espejo del vestidor se le fue el aire. Maldito Baz, tenía razón. Rápidamente se quitó el conjunto y se puso la ropa con la que había llegado.

—Listo, ya vámonos— le dijo a Baz una vez afuera del vestidor.

—¿Y qué paso con tu ropa? La boda es en tres semanas…

—Regresaré mañana a comprarlo, no puedes verlo. Ya lo escogí.

Baz empezó a sonreír de medio lado.

—¡No sé te ocurra decir nada!

—¿Es blanco, verdad?

Simon suspiró.

—Es blanco.


	20. Chapter 20

**20.** **Bailando**

Salome Snow no tiene idea de lo que es bailar.

La cola no ayuda en nada. Agarro la punta con mi mano izquierda y me la enrollo alrededor de la muñeca, y luego la sostengo contra la parte inferior de su espalda, ahí donde el escote del vestido termina.

—No hace falta que hagamos esto— le dije cuando entramos en el patio de piedra donde todos estaban bailando, aunque la verdad es que me moría por hacerlo—. Nadie tiene por qué saberlo.

—¿Saber qué?— pregunta Snow en voz baja— ¿Qué estoy loca por ti? Demasiado tarde, me temo.

Aprieto la mano izquierda, en la que aún sostengo su cola, la piel de su espalda se pone chinita ante un pequeño roce, y con la derecha, le doy la mano. Ella levanta la mano izquierda en el aire y luego la deja caer como si no supiera que hacer con ella.

—Apóyala en mi hombro— le digo. Salome obedece. La miro enarcando una ceja—. ¿Wellbelove nunca te enseñó a bailar?

—Lo intentó— admite—. Me dijo que lo mío no tenía remedio.

—Además de guapo, resulta que es listo— le digo.

La canción, por lo menos, es buena. _Into my Arms,_ de Nick Cave. Es una de las favoritas de Filias. Es tan lenta que casi no tenemos que movernos.

Snow lleva puesto un vestido caro: corte sirena con cuello de tortuga y manga larga por enfrente y un dramático escote en la espalda por atrás, es negro con brillos plateados que la hacen centellar cuando se mueve. Debe ser de la doctora Wellbelove. Aunque no es el tipo de cosa que ella usaría se le ve tan bien que no planeo quejarme, es el tipo de vestido que te hace imposible comer, lo que debe ser un suplició total para Snow. Me alegra que hayan decidido no hechizarle las alas para esta noche. Probablemente le estorban al resto de las parejas, pero la hacen verse sencillamente majestuosa.

Yo estoy de pie, tensa, con la espalda erguida. Nos está mirando todo el mundo…

Nos miran los que están bailando. Nos miran los que están tomando ponche, de pie alrededor del patio. La entrenadora Mel, y la Minotaura, y el profesor Possibelf, todos de pie con los vasos de ponche suspendidos a mitad de camino hacia sus labios.

—Se van a dar cuenta— le dije—. Lo irán contando por ahí.

—¿El qué?— Salome está a un millón de kilómetros de aquí.

Últimamente, siempre lo está.

—Se van a enterar de que somos lesbianas.

—Adiós a mis perspectivas de trabajo— dice Salome, indiferente—. ¿Qué pensara mi familia?

Yo no le veo la gracia.

Me mira a los ojos y suspira, cansada.

—Beth, tú eres, literalmente, lo único que podría perder. Siempre y cuando tú no me odies por hacer cosas gays en público, la verdad es que me da igual.

—Sólo estamos bailando— le digo—. Eso no es demasiado gay.

—Antes algunas chicas solían invitarme a salir a bailar al pueblo con ellas—me cuenta—, pero últimamente ni siquiera me hablan.

La miro frunciendo el ceño.

—Tienes a Bunce.

—¿Cómo pareja de baile?

—No. Tienes a Bunce, a él también lo podrías perder.

Se le llenan los ojos de lágrimas.

La acerco a mí.


	21. Chapter 21

**21.** **Cocinando**

—Pero las mamás del resto de las niñas van a cocinar algo.

Ninguno de los dos era especialmente malo cocinando, habían sobrevivido los nueve años que llevaban casados turnándose para hacerlo sin ningún problema. Pero tampoco eran especialmente buenos, y no era como si Julieta les estuviera pidiendo cualquier cosa.

La cuestión con las hijas es que no importa que tan rudo o frío puedas ser, la respuesta al final del día siempre va a ser sí.

Así que no tuvieron otra que agarrar los mandiles y buscar videos en YouTube de cómo hacer un pavlova.

—Por Crowley, hasta el nombre suena difícil— suspiró Simon.

—No seas pesimista— lo regañó Baz—. Aparte, ¿qué tan complicado puede ser? Solo es merengue con crema batida y fruta.

Lo primero era hacer el merengue.

—Simon. ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

—Batiendo el huevo. Qué es exactamente lo que me dijiste que hiciera.

—Te dije que batieras solo las claras del huevo.

—Solo batí las… oh…

Simon vio la plasta amarilla que había en el tazón en el que había estado batiendo.

Cuando la pareja finalmente logró hacer correctamente la mezcla que la receta les pedía para el merengue, llegó la hora para meterla al horno. Pero antes…

Simon pasó su dedo sobre el merengue y se lo metió a la boca.

—Deja ahí, eso es para el pavlova— lo regaño su esposo mientras hacía exactamente lo mismo que él acababa de hacer.

—¡Oye!

—Yo no arruine los primeros huevos, tengo derecho a hacer esto.

—No los arruine, serán nuestro desayuno de mañana.

—Como sea— respondió Baz agarrando otro poco de merengue y embarrándoselo en la mejilla a su esposo.

—Con que así están…

—Ni lo piensen— interrumpió una voz a Simon.

Los dos hombres voltearon a ver a su hija, que pasaba por el comedor.

—Ya no son un par de adolescentes y necesito esto para mañana. Por favor, contrólense— Julieta los miro muy amenazantemente para una niña—. Venía a preguntarles cómo van, pero ya veo que no muy bien.

—Déjame decirte jovencita que ya estamos terminando la parte más complicada. Aparte de que no tienes derecho de hablarnos así, sobre todo porque te estamos haciendo un favor— la riño Baz mientras metía el merengue al horno.

—¡Son mis padres, es su obligación hacer este tipo de cosas!— exclamo Julieta.

—¿Y en donde dice eso?— le preguntó Simón divertido.

—¡En las leyes de la naturaleza!

—En las leyes de la naturaleza también dice que deberías tener una mamá y un papá— le recordó Baz mientras agarraba una tabla, un cuchillo sin mucho filo y un traste lleno de fresas y lo ponía enfrente de su hija—. Ya que estas aquí. ¿Por qué no cortas unas cuantas de fresas?

—Lo haré, solo quiero que tengan claro que considero esto sumamente injusto.

 _¡Hola! Solo quería agradecer a Scarlett Half-moon por haberse dado el tiempo de comentar esta historia. Espero que te esté gustando y segas leyendo._

 _Los quiere: yo._


	22. Chapter 22

**22.** **En una batalla, lado a lado**

— **Catarina, Catarina, levanta el vuelo a tu hogar, tu casa se incendia y tus hijos no están.**

El primer verso es un hechizó común para plagas y ratones, y otras asquerosidades como esas. Pero Beth continúa. Está intentando recitar la canción infantil completa, como si fuera la mismísima Margaret Jones.

— **Catarina, Catarina, levanta el vuelo a tu hogar, tu casa se incendia y tus hijos se quemarán. Todos menos una, su nombre es Elena, que está debajo del cazo de la avena.**

En nuestro mundo no hay nada más poderoso que las canciones infantiles: son versos y refranes que se aprenden en la niñez y permanecen en la mente para siempre. Una bruja poderosa puede hacer que un ejército de marcha atrás con _Humpity Dumpity._

— **Catarina, Catarina, levanta el vuelo a tu hogar, tu casa se incendia y tus hijos se quemarán.**

El dragón no se marcha, pero se encuentra fascinado por Beth. Aterriza delante de ella e inclina la cabeza. Si ahora suelta una bocanada de fuego, bastará para arrasar con ella.

Pero Beth se mantiene firme.

— **Todos menos uno, su nombre es Nino, que yace debajo de la piedra del molino.**

Me deslizo para soltarme del cuello de la bestia y saco la espada con el peso de mi cuerpo mientras desciendo.

— **Catarina, Catarina, levanta el vuelo a tu hogar, tu casa se incendia y tus hijos se quemarán.**

Me pregunto por qué nadie le está ayudando: luego miro a mi alrededor y veo que todos los estudiantes y profesores de la escuela se encuentran en las ventanas y las murallas. Todos están inmóviles y atentos, como les pedí que hicieran. Incluso Prem se ha rendido. O quizás esta tan atónito como yo.

Beth sigue adelante.

— **Todos menos una, su nombre es Vera, que se oculta debajo de una sopera.**

El dragón mira por encima de su hombro y me hace pensar que quizá está considerando marcharse caminando. Pero, entonces, golpea con su pie, frustrado, y extiende sus anchísimas alas.

Beth eleva aún más su voz. Tiene sudor en la frente y en el nacimiento del cabello, y le tiemblan las manos.

Quiero ayudarla, pero lo más probable es que le estropee el hechizo. Considero la opción de darle una estocada al dragón mientras está distraído, pero Beth me ha pedido que pare. Me muevo lentamente hasta que me encuentro detrás de ella.

El dragón sacude la cabeza y comienza a dar vueltas de nuevo. Empiezo a pensar que de verdad quiere irse. Que _quiere_ que el hechizo funcione.

— **Catarina, Catarina, levanta el vuelo a tu hogar, tu casa se incendia y tus hijos se quemarán.**

Ahora, Beth entera vibra con su magia.

Le apoyo la mano en el hombro para afianzarla. Y, entonces, hago algo que nunca había hecho antes: algo que posiblemente no hubiera intentado con alguien a quien temiera hacerle daño.

 _Empujo._

Tomo un poco de la magia que puja constantemente por salir de mi interior y presiono levemente para transmitírsela a Beth.

Su brazo se endereza como una vara y su voz resuena más a mitad de frase:

— **El vuelo a tu hogar.**

Las alas del dragón se estremecen y se mueve dando tumbos.

Le transmito un poco más de magia. Me preocupa que sea demasiada, pero Beth no desfallece ni se doblega.


	23. Chapter 23

**23.** **Discutiendo**

Simon había aprendido sobre la guerra fría antes de que la magia llegara a su vida. Era aún muy joven para que se lo enseñaran en la escuela, pero estaba este chico unos cuantos años mayor que él en el orfanato, que tenía una obsesión un tanto enfermiza por las guerras. Le había explicado que la guerra fría se llamaba así porque no era tan violenta como la mayoría de las guerras, sino que era un intento constante de sabotear al otro sin nunca atacar de forma directa. Y eso era básicamente a lo que se habían dedicado Simon y Baz durante los últimos tres meses.

Era extraño, no se hablaban, no se miraban, pero Simon jamás se había esforzado más por asegurarse de que la ventana siempre estuviera abierta y Baz se tardaba cada vez más en el baño. Entonces Simon dejo de tender su cama, y Baz encontró la manera de fundir el foco, a pesar de que este funcionaba con luz mágica (de todos modos él no lo necesitaba, él podía ver en la oscuridad). Simon ya jamás cerraba su armario, y Baz acaparo todos los muebles del baño.

La gota que derramo el vaso fue cuando Baz puso un hechizo en la puerta de su habitación para evitar que esta se abriera para cualquiera que no fuera él hasta las 11:30, lo que hizo que Simon se perdiera el desayuno y las primeras dos clases.

El elegido pasó toda la noche ideando un plan para vengarse sin el riesgo de ser expulsado de la escuela. Y cuando finalmente llegó a una conclusión, se dio cuenta de que eso sería muy divertido.

—¿Qué crees que estás haciendo, Snow?— le preguntó Baz a su compañero de habitación.

—Preparándome para ir a clases. ¿No es obvio?— contestó Simon esforzándose para no mirarlo.

—Y podría saber. ¿Qué haces poniéndote MÍ corbata?

Baz no se había movido de su asiento en su cama, pero Simón podía ver la tensión en todo su cuerpo.

—Oh… al parecer me equivoque. Ya que— contestó Simon mientras continuaba amarrándose la corbata.

—¿Ya qué? ¿A qué te refieres con ya qué?

—Ya me la estoy poniendo, no voy a quitármela.

—Claro que vas a quitártela— sentenció Baz mientras se ponía de pie y caminaba hacia él.

—¿O si no que?

Las manos de Baz se dirigieron al cuello de Simon, y por un momento él pensó que en verdad iba a intentar ahorcarlo. Quizás eso no fuera tan malo, si lo intentaba matar la anatema finalmente lo libraría de él.

Pero las manos de Baz nunca apretaron, en realidad se sentían suaves sobre su piel. Simon tardo un momento en darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo… estaba deshaciéndole el nudo de la corbata. Su cabello a la altura de sus labios, tan cerca… Su proximidad lo aturdió de tal manera que le fue imposible hacer nada para detenerlo. Y al parecer para Baz la situación tampoco le había sido del todo indiferente, ya que cuando lo vio salir de la habitación soltando maldiciones, Simon casi habría podido jurar que se había sonrojado.


	24. Chapter 24

**24.** **Reconciliándose**

Baz sabía exactamente como ser un total idiota. Y aunque intentaba convencerse continuamente que esas actitudes de su parte debían haberse quedado en su época de Watford, había veces que Simon hacía cosas que sencillamente lo sacaban de sus casillas. Y lo que normalmente empezaba como un acto de inconciencia por parte de Simon, terminaba convirtiéndose en una pelea donde ambos terminaban heridos, enojados y sin ganas de volverse a hablar nunca más.

Y era en esos momentos en los que Penny se tenía que convertir en la voz de la razón.

Aunque su primer instinto había sido ser escéptica respecto a la nueva relación de su mejor amigo, pronto se había convertido en la mayor fan de esa pareja. De repente todas esas pequeñas y molestas cosas que habían pasado entre ellos durante la época escolar ahora tenían sentido. Se hacían mejor persona mutuamente. Y la verdad es que era intelectualmente estimulante pasar tiempo con Baz.

Así que había decidido que era su obligación asegurarse de que nunca estuvieran peleados por demasiado tiempo. Normalmente era sencillo, ambos estaban locamente enamorados el uno del otro y la verdad es que sus peleas solían ser por tonterías. Pero en esa ocasión las cosas parecían mucho más complicadas.

—Al menos dime porque pelearon— le pidió Penny a su mejor amigo.

—¿Para qué? No lograras resolverlo, no esta vez.

Baz no contestaba sus llamadas.

Así que hizo lo único que se le ocurrió hacer, y fue a esperar a Baz afuera de sus clases.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Bunce?

—Tienen que terminar con esto. No pueden estar peleados para siempre.

—¿Sabes siquiera que paso?

—No, Simon no quiere decírmelo. Pero no importa lo que sea, yo sé que ustedes pueden arreglarlo, siempre lo arreglan.

Baz suspiró. A veces en verdad odiaba lo mucho que amaba a Simon.

Simon entró a la cafetería a la que él y Penny iban a desayunar de vez en cuando. Era ruidosa y siempre tenía mucho movimiento, pero tenía algo que la hacía acogedora. Y, lo más importante, los mejores bollos de cereza que había probado en su vida.

Normalmente llegaban juntos a la cafetería, pero la noche anterior Penny había pasado la noche en casa de una amiga, algo completamente inusual de su parte, así que decidieron reunirse ahí a las 10:00.

Tomó asiento en una mesa cerca de la esquina de la cafetería y ordeno lo de siempre. Sacó su celular para contestar los mensajes de su grupo de la universidad, pero antes de que se pudiera distraer demasiado alguien tomo asiente enfrente de él.

—Baz…

—Escucha, eres un estúpido, pero yo no debí reaccionar así. Sé que tienes traumas Simon, pero no es por eso que estoy contigo, tampoco es por la esperanza de que algún día regrese tu magia. Es porque eres justo lo que toda mi vida he imaginado para mí, no más, no menos. Y yo…

Baz se detuvo al ver como las lágrimas resbalaban en el rostro de su novio.

—Yo… yo no creo que estás conmigo solo por compasión. Y no he cortado contigo porque te amo, no porque no tenga otra opción afuera. Es solo que hay veces que es tan difícil…

Baz se estiro para poder tomar las dos manos de Simon, con fuerza.

—¿Por qué no puedo odiarte?

 _¡Hola! Quiero agradecer a lanali17 por darse el tiempo de leer, espero que te siga gustando. Y la Guest… ¡No sabes lo feliz que me hizo tu comentario! Hay veces que siento que no puedo reflejarlos como se debe, pero espero que al menos la mayoría sea un buen trabajo._

 _Los quiere: yo._


	25. Chapter 25

**25.** **Perdiéndose en la mirada del otro**

Al inicio el tirón fue suave, casi pensó que se lo había imaginado. Pero poco a poco se fue volviendo cada vez más intenso, hasta que llego el punto en que le fue imposible controlarse y se tuvo que dejar guiar por el Crisol. No le encantaba la idea de tener un compañero de habitación, apreciaba su privacidad, pero estaría mintiéndose a sí mismo si no admitía estar emocionado por descubrir quién sería.

Una parte de él esperaba que fuera Niall, eso sería muy cómodo. Pero otra pensaba lo terriblemente aburrido que eso sería, y estaba ansioso de conocer a alguien nuevo.

Y ahí estaba, como un cachorrito perdido. Y entonces sus miradas se cruzaron y una mezcla de alivio y ansiedad lleno todo su rostro. Baz se tomó su tiempo para avanzar, a pesar de que la fuerza del Crisol fuera tan fuerte que dolía.

Había escuchado de él, todos en el mundo mágico habían escuchado de él. El niño "normal" que al parecía contener más magia en su interior que ningún mago o bruja nunca había tenido. Incluso desde lejos podía ver como destilaba magia. Era como si todos a su alrededor no fueran más que borrones en la oscuridad, y él fuera una vela.

—Snow— dijo Baz cuando finalmente se paró enfrente de él.

La mano de chico se agitaba, ansiosa de conectarse con la de Baz.

—Sí— le contestó, sus ojos mirándolo con intensidad, rogándole que parara su sufrimiento—, el mismo.

—El heredero del Hechicero.

Él asintió. Y por más que odiase la idea de tener al pequeño protegido del Hechicero como compañero de cuarto, Tyrannus Basilton Grimm-Pitch estiro su mano y tomo la de Simon Snow. Y entonces todo en ese mundo, lleno de dolor y oscuridad, tuvo sentido. El mundo estaba tan lejos, pero Simon estaba tan cerca, con esos ojos azules llenos de magia.

Simon también miro a Baz, y se descubrió no queriendo despegar su mirada de él nunca más, porque en esos ojos en donde había pertenecido toda su vida y no lo sabía.

No demasiado tiempo después la guerra entre ambos chicos fue promulgada, y ese recuerdo se fue desvaneciendo de la mente de Simón. No fue hasta que veinte años después, cuando su hija le preguntó cómo fue la primera vez que él y su otro papá se vieron que se dio cuenta como hasta cierto punto siempre tuvo la misma sensación que en ese día, cuando miraba los ojos de Baz.

—Oh, él fue un completo idiota. Me dejo con la mano estirada durante lo que parecieron horas.

—¿Qué querías que hiciera? Era apenas un niño, no estaba listo para enfrentar semejante compromiso— alegó Baz mientras leía el periódico desde una tableta.

—¿El compromiso de estrechar una mano?— preguntó escéptica Julieta.

—Cariño, eso fue prácticamente un compromiso nupcial.


	26. Chapter 26

**26.** **Casándose**

Simon siempre pensó que sería Agatha a quien vería caminando hacia él en un hermosa y probablemente costoso vestido blanco. O quizás no, quizás nadie nunca caminara hacia él para unir su vida y su futuro. Porque ese futuro nunca llegaría ya que estaría muerto.

Pero algo que nunca habría esperado es que sería él el que caminara vestido de blanco al altar, y que fuera su peor enemigo el que lo estuviera esperando del otro lado del pasillo.

—¿Estás listo?— preguntó Penny mientras lo tomaba del brazo.

—La verdad es que no lo sé— contestó él.

Con una exclamación de frustración Penny lo hizo sentarse en una silla. Ella sabía que algo así podía pasar, así que se había asegurado de que tuvieran tiempo.

—¿Qué es lo que no sabes? ¿Si te quieres casar?

—¡Claro que quiero casarme! Siempre he querido casarme. Es lo más normal del mundo.

—Pero uno no se casa porque sea lo normal, se casa porque está convencido de que es lo que quiero— lo regaño Penny.

—No me refería a eso. Es solo que desde que era niño soñaba con este tipo de cosas. Con casarme, tener una familia que pudiera llamar mía. Tú sabes, el tipo de cosas que un niño de orfanato jamás tendrá. Y luego, cuando llegué al mundo de la magia, y descubrí lo importante que era todo esto para ustedes también, incluso más que para los normales, entre en poco en pánico, pero también lo desee incluso un poco más.

Penny apretó con fuerza la mano de su mejor amigo.

—¿Entonces cuál es el problema, es Baz, no estás seguro de querer casarte con Baz?

—No, jamás había estado tan seguro de algo en mi vida.

—¿Entonces?

—Nunca creí que viviría lo suficiente para ser adulto, pero lo logre, y ahora me voy a casar con la última persona con la que pensé que lo haría pero aun así la única con la que me lo imagino haciendo. ¿Y que pasara después?

Con un pequeño tirón Penny puso de pie a su mejor amigo y lo miro con una sonrisa.

—Eres Simon Snow, el mago más poderoso que ha pisado la tierra y tienes alas. Probablemente el universo rellenara todos los agujeros mágicos que dejaste en la atmosfera… O simplemente descubrirás que cosas que te encantaban de Baz al final son espantosas, y aprenderás a apreciar su tan molesto perfeccionismo. Y cada año se te hará un poco menos atractivo, pero si tienes suerte, dentro de cincuenta años te despertaras a un lado de él en la cama y pensaras: "Vaya, tengo a el vampiro anciano más sexi del mudo como esposo." Porque probablemente será el único vampiro anciano que exista.

—¿Dónde estabas mientras escribía mis votos?— preguntó Simon con una sonrisa, y dejo que Penny lo llevara al altar.

Mientras caminaba a su prometido, y la música nupcial del mundo mágico (muy distinta a la de los normales) sonaba en un cuarteto de cuerdas. Baz lo esperaba con una forzada expresión seria que casi se habría podido creer si no fuera por las lágrimas que brillaban en sus ojos.


	27. Chapter 27

**27.** **En uno de sus cumpleaños**

Simon Snow nunca había tenido una fiesta de cumpleaños. Más que eso, ni siquiera había tenido un cumpleaños. Cuando había llegado al orfanato habían calculado su nacimiento a finales de primavera, o inicios de verano. En su acta de nacimiento solo decía Junio.

A los niños que sabían exactamente la fecha de su cumpleaños solían regalarles un chocolate. Para Simon y el resto de los que pasaban por su caso, debían esperar a Año Nuevo donde TODOS recibían un chocolate completo. Para el pequeño niño eso era especialmente cruel, ya que mientras el resto de sus compañeros hacían un esfuerzo para comerse poco a poco el chocolate, habiendo los que incluso lo hacían durar hasta mediados de febrero, él no podía evitar devorarlo con ansiedad en cuanto lo tenía en sus manos. Así que cuando, en su primer año en Watford, Penny finalmente decidió preguntarle por su fecha de cumpleaños; Simon se puso a llorar.

Penny no era muy buena en cuanto a lo de relaciones sociales se referías. Adelfa, su compañera de habitación, era demasiado extraña para tener una conversación real con ella; Agatha, la chica con la que Simon había pasado la navidad, le agradaba, pero en realidad no había tenido una conversación real con ella jamás. Y luego estaban todas esas personas que seguían a Simon como si fuera Jesucristo o un alienígena, y que a Penny irritaban de sobremanera, sobre todo esa chiquilla Philippa. Así que cuando se trató de hacer un plan para celebrar el cumpleaños de Simon antes de que empezaran las vacaciones, no supo a quién recurrir. Y tiempos desesperados llevan a medidas desesperadas.

Solo había una persona en todo el mundo de la magia que conociera a Simon mejor que ella. Y definitivamente no era el Hechicero.

Pedirle ayuda a Baz era probablemente la mayor estupidez que Penny podría hacer, porque todo mundo sabía que lo único que el joven Pitch quería era destruir al heredero del Hechicero, pero ella estaba segura de que si jugaba bien sus cartas podría obligarlo a ayudar sin que se diera cuenta.

—Ugh, el equinoccio de verano solía ser tan aburrido antes de el Hechicero tomara control de escuela. Seguro que las vacaciones empezaban en esas fechas porque los estudiantes estaban agotados en esa época— le comento Penny a una chica con la que jamás hablaba, premeditadamente frente a Baz.

—No esperaba eso de ti Bunce, sobre todo considerando la tradición milenaria que era esa ceremonia. Pero supongo que juntarte tanto con el heredero te hiso acostumbrarte a sus pésimos gustos— no pudo evitar caer Basilton.

—¿Y qué te hace creer que a Simon le gustara?

—Bueno, pues…

Y con tonterías así fue como Penny se fue haciendo de información y opiniones, buscando la mejor manera de mostrarle a su nuevo mejor amigo de que alguien agradecía su nacimiento, antes de que tuviera que regresar por unos meses a su horrenda vida pasada.

Pero Baz no era tonto y no tardó mucho en darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. Y aunque todo en él gritaba que arruinara los planes de Penny, en lugar de eso hablo con la cocinera Pritchard y se aseguró de que el primer pastel de cumpleaños de Snow fuera lo mejor que había probado en su vida.

 _Sé que este capítulo se centró más en Penny que en ninguna otra cosa, pero quería explorar el tema de la falta de cumpleaños de Simon y esto fue lo que surgió. Espero que haya valido la pena, y agradezco infinitamente a Chiara Polairix Edelstein por agregar mi historia a sus favoritas, me motiva a continuar._

 _Los quiere: yo._


	28. Chapter 28

**28.** **Haciendo algo ridículo**

Hay un punto muy divertido de la paternidad donde tu creatura tiene suficiente edad como para comunicarse con algo más que llantos, pero no para quejarse de las cosas que sus padres los hacen hacer. Y Simon estaba encantado con esa etapa.

Así que al parecer había muchas cosas divertidas que se podían hacer con una bebé de un año. Como pegarle una etiqueta en la nariz y verla hacer muecas para intentar quitársela, o enrollarla de papel de baño para jugar a las momias.

Claro que Simon siempre hacía este tipo de cosas cuando Baz no estaba presente, y si hacía algún desastre siempre limpiaba bien todo. No es que su esposo nunca le hubiera dicho algo respecto a la manera en la que se supone debía tratar a la niña, pero lo había visto con sus hermanas y sabía que no era dado a ese tipo de cosas.

La verdad es que se sentía un poco, solo un poco, culpable por tratar la situación con tal secretismo. Pero era por una buena razón, era para que Julieta fuera feliz.

Una tarde en la que Baz se había quedado a cuidar a la niña, mientras su esposo iba a hacer el mandado, decidió que su hija tenía la edad suficiente para hacer con él el tipo de juegos tontos que solía hacer con su madre. Claro que cuando hablamos de juegos tontos entre padres e hijos Pitch estamos hablando de canciones infantiles con elaboradas coreografías en latín antiguo. Pero eso no hacía un poco menos difícil para Baz, el rudo y siempre políticamente correcto Baz, jugando como un chiquillo. Quizás era gay, pero eso no lo hacía menos hombre y un hombre tiene que mantener su honor.

Así que empezó a enseñarle eso juegos a la pequeña Julieta cuando Simon no estaba presente. No olvidaba que aunque ahora llevaban el mismo tiempo de amantes del que habían pasado de rivales, esa chispa seguía latiente y no desaprovecharía ninguna oportunidad para burlarse de él. Así que sería cuidadoso.

Y así fue como empezó un pequeño juego difícil de controlar, considerando que una de las variables (probablemente la más importante) era una niña pequeña que aprendía a hablar a pasos agigantados.

Pero no fue eso lo que los delato, de hecho fue algo mucho más sencillo y, que si Baz no hubiera estado tan ocupado arreglándose a sí mismo y a su hija de princesas para notarlo, podrían haber evitado; a Simon se le olvido su cartera.

El plan era llegar a la casa, tomar la cartera, darle un beso a su esposo y otro a su hija y volver a salir. Pero no estaba preparado para nada más abrir la puerta encontrarse con un vampiro adulto tirado en el suelo, con una tiara en la cabeza, y una niña pelirroja sentada sobre su estómago balbuceando cosas peligrosamente similares al latín.

Los dos hombres se miraron incómodamente un par de segundos, no muy seguros de que hacer, hasta que Simon decidió que era un buen momento para romper el hielo.

—Así que… no creo saberme esa tonada. ¿Crees que podrías enseñarme esa canción?

—Eh… claro. ¿Por qué no?

Y es así, como dos horas más tarde, mientras Julieta dormía cómodamente en el sofá, Simon y Baz jugaban juegos infantiles juntos.


	29. Chapter 29

**29.** **Haciendo algo dulce**

Baz se despertó una hora antes de lo normal. Se paró de la cama con cuidado de no despertar a Simon que dormía a su lado, y empezó a preparar el desayuno.

Saco el viejo recetario que había comprado en una tienda de segunda mano y preparo bollos de cereza. No era el mejor cocinero del mundo pero años de práctica habían hecho que pudiera hacer un trabajo bastante decente. También exprimió jugo de naranja fresco e hizo un sándwich de jamos con queso, era fácil hacer feliz a su marido.

Una vez terminado el desayuno busco la música perfecta para la ocasión, y como no tenía miedo de ser cursi eligió todas las canciones que alguna vez habían bailado, que no eran tantas para su gusto. Ya solo quedaba esperar un poco más a que el sol subiera un poco en el cielo. Con los años había aprendido la hora exacta en la que podía despertar a su esposo sin arriesgarse a que estuviera de mal humor. Los años habían hecho a Simon más dormilón.

Cuando llegó la hora Baz llevo el desayuno a la cama, se coló debajo de las cobijas y acerco su boca al oído de su esposo.

—Snow, deja de ser un inútil y abre esos horribles ojos tuyos.

El hombre gruño mientras se movía en la cama para voltear a ver al culpable de que se despertara.

—Me encanta lo romántico que eres— contestó, con la voz ronca del sueño y los ojos aún cerrados.

—Vamos, que te hice el desayuno.

Una sonrisa se formó en el rostro de Simon mientras estiraba una mano para que lo ayudara a sentarse.

—Acabas de ganar como veinticinco puntos conmigo.

—Vaya… ¿Aún estamos en un punto de la relación donde hay que ganar puntos? Creí que ya habíamos pasado al punto en que nos limitamos a calificar el desempeño de tu pareja por año. Tú fuiste un gran 6.7 el año pasado, casi llegas al punto ocho pero entonces tomaste leche directo del embace y casi caes a punto seis.

—Sí, yo también creí que ya habíamos llegado a ese punto. Pero hace poco me di cuenta de que me estoy poniendo viejo y pronto tendré que decidir si quiero que tú me des baños de esponja, o prefiero a una joven enfermera pelirroja— le explico Simon—. Decidí que el sistema de puntos sería más justo en este caso. Porque tú sabes, no conozco ninguna joven enfermera pelirroja, así que probablemente no pueda obtener más puntos de los que ya tiene.

—Espera. ¿Qué tan joven?

—No lo sé, quizás unos cuarenta.

Baz arrugo la nariz.

—Eso es más joven que nuestra hija. ¿Qué tipo de viejo pervertido eres?

El que una vez fue rubio recargo su cabeza en el pecho de su esposo mientras se reía. Cuando tienes cincuenta años de casado con la misma persona simplemente pierdes la vergüenza.


	30. Chapter 30

**30.** **Algo caliente**

Baz dejo la llave de su casa abajo del tapete de la entrada. Nunca habían tenido un tapete de entrada, pero hace unos meses había decidido que era una buena idea. Con un suspiro se apartó de la puerta de la que había sido su casa por casi cincuenta años y se dirigió al coche, donde ya lo esperaba Simon.

—¿Estás listo?— preguntó.

—Llevo toda mi vida listo…— respondió él— ¿Y tú?

Baz poso su frente en el volante mientras se tomaba un tiempo. Él había sido el de la idea, debería estar listo, pero eso no significaba que no tenía miedo.

—Si no quieres hacerlo no tenemos por…

—No es eso, solamente que llevo mucho tiempo sin manejar— lo interrumpió el vampiro mientras tomaba de la mano a su esposo.

—Julieta nos va a matar si se entera que rentamos un auto.

—Creo que cuando descubra lo que vamos a hacer, Julieta va a tener una lista enorme de razones por las cuales matarnos, y la del automóvil va a ser de las últimas.

—Lo bueno es que nosotros nos vamos a encargar de hacer eso antes. ¿No? — intento bromear Simon.

Un silencio incomodo se formó en el automóvil por lo que pareció un siglo, pero en verdad fue menos de un segundo.

—¿Muy pronto?

—Un poco, dame unos minutos más y estaré listo. Pero mientras este en el volante dejemos esos chistes de un lado. ¿Está bien?

El viaje era largo, más ahora que Baz ya no sentía muy seguro en el volante. Cuando llegaron a la carretera, y el camino empezó a estar casi completamente despejado, se tomaron de la mano mientras veían el camino.

Simon aún recordaba como si hubiera sido ayer la primera vez que habían pasado por ese camino. El dolor y la ira en los ojos de Baz, su entonces mayor enemigo, el completo remolino de sentimientos en su propio pecho. Eran jóvenes y el mundo era otro.

Ahora la mirada del hombre de su vida lo que reflejaban una combinación de miedo y determinación. Mientras que por su parte lo único que sentía era paz.

Ahora había un mirador y un estacionamiento formal en donde Baz había estacionado tan descuidadamente tantos años atrás, y una reja de maya que separaba el bosque de los turistas. Simon levanto las pinzas que habían llevado.

—Sería una lástima que alguien rompiera la reja e incendiara esta bella área protegida— comento Baz sarcásticamente.

—No es divertido, me dedique toda mi vida laboral a contrarrestar lo que este tipo de cosas generaban en el planeta— se quejó Simon mientras estiraba una mano para que Baz lo ayudara a salir.

Caminaron tomados de la mano por el bosque. Sus pasos eran lentos y un tanto inseguros, sobre todo los de Simon que había envejecido de una manera exponencial a comparación de su esposo.

Y finalmente llegaron, era imposible no reconocerlo, el lugar de su primer beso. Era casi imposible notar que años atrás un par de adolescentes habían hecho un ritual de magia negra ahí.

Simon se sentó en la zona más alejada de los árboles que encontró mientras Baz trazaba un perímetro mágico de seguridad a su alrededor y se reunía con él.

—¿Estás listo para morir besándome Simon Snow?

Y entonces las llamas los envolvieron.

 _Solo quiero agradecer a las personas que se dieron el tiempo para leer este pequeño conjunto de historias. Las hice con mucho amor por esta pareja, y espero haber podido transmitir correctamente su relación. Ahora a esperar el segundo libro a ver como se tornan las cosas._

 _Los quiere: yo._


End file.
